Mutual Benefits
by PaTchoRa
Summary: Having Mikan Sakura's heart was the very thing Natsume needed to prove to everyone just how powerful he is. She was the girl with the most innocent smile and interesting attitude. There was only one problem though -Mikan Sakura HAD a boyfriend .
1. Chapter 1

I just noticed that most of my stories are planned and a little too boring I guess? Or too dramatic or… Anyway, I wanted to try something else. This plot is one of _**serpentine's fang **_stories, Rebound, not published though. I read the summary in her profile. She said she isn't going to write it anymore. So I asked for her permission and borrowed her idea.

Nonetheless, I dedicate this fiction to her. Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**MUTUAL BENEFITS**

"The new love drives out the old."

.

Having **MIKAN SAKURA's **heart was the very thing Natsume needed to prove to everyone just how powerful he is.

She was the girl with the most innocent smile, the most carefree attitude, as well as the only one strong enough to resist his charms.

Once he'll have her, the world will know that even the most stubborn girl –who had once promised herself and proclaimed publicly to never fall for him –would eventually bow down to his godly face. Though how fake it might seem to be.

There was only one problem though –Mikan Sakura... _had_ (a boyfriend).

.

**CHAPTER ONE: **The hearbroken and the heartbreaker

The hopeless romantic and the helpless playboy

She believe_d_ in love while he _thought_ it's a toy

Each with opposing characters and from opposite worlds

Heartbroken-heartbreaker, a story untold

"_Get a grip of yourself, baka! It's not like he is your everything," _one person said rather unsympathetically across the line.

Mikan sniffed. She pulled another tissue from the box as tears continue to fall down her _pale_ cheeks.

"Hotaru!" She cried aloud. "Of course he is my everything! I love him! And he… he said he loves me. Where did I ever go wrong? I tried my best to give him what he wanted."

Mikan felt her best friend sigh from the other end. "_Eventually, you were too innocent to understand what he wants." _She heard Hotaru mumble.

"What?" Mikan croaked. Her voice was raspy from crying three straight days. She just basically locked herself inside her room and cried, relying on instant noodles all the time. She had cut off all connections. She didn't even answer any of her business calls –only Hotaru's. Mikan was afraid if she wouldn't answer her best friend, Hotaru would give her the silent treatment. And she wouldn't want to be ignored by her childhood BFF –Hotaru at that.

"_Nothing" _

There was a brief silence between the two parties.

"What will I do, Hotaru? I don't want to go out yet. I'm scared." And Mikan broke into another round of crying.

"_So you'll just lock yourself in your room and cry while your bastard of a boyfriend had the time of his life?" _Mikan cringed from the intensity of Hotaru's yell. But heck! Hotaru doesn't care, clearly denying the fact that she did. But either way, she was also getting impatient. Her idiotic best friend was being childish and, well, idiotic once again. Hotaru just wanted to knock some sense into Mikan. She wanted to convince the 'most-emotional-baka' that it was basically _**not**_ her best friend's fault. Mikan was just too innocent.

And yet, "Is it because I'm too innocent that he left me? So it is really my fault!" Mikan sneezed. "We… we had plans, Hotaru. He promised me he'll marry me when he thought it would finally be alright with all the rumors! But he… but he…"

"_Thought? Is that the only best reason that jerk had to give you. Thought? All he does is think! He doesn't act! Dammit, Mikan! Be mature will you? You're 21 years old. You have your family's business to take care of and yet you act like a three-year old crybaby!" _Hotaru snapped.

"Hota-"

"_Look, I'm busy right now. And you really need to go out of that tear-stained room of yours. Let's meet at Delicieux 3:00 pm sharp. If you won't come, I'll leave you to torment yourself and will never talk to you again for the whole month. So be there!_" Then, she hanged up.

_What a very understanding best friend_. Mikan thought as she tried to beat back the tears. Then, she turned to look at the cabinet beside her bed. On top of it were two picture frames. One was taken when she was eight, a year before her parents died of plane crash. She, along with her parents, was at Hawaii that time –enjoying their summer vacation. A tear unknowingly dropped as she remembered the moment. She took the frame and held it in her chest.

"Mom, dad," she sobbed, "I wish you were both here. I felt miserable!"

After a moment, she stopped crying and placed it back on the cabinet. Her gaze trailed on the other frame and then froze. It was a recent picture of her and her (boyfriend) ex-boyfriend, Tsubasa Andou. He had treated her on a date that time, two months back, to celebrate their third anniversary. She was so happy –especially right after the dinner they had. He had held her hand like a lover should throughout the day. They both rode on the different rides of the park. Then, he had prepared a magnificent fireworks display _just for her._

It was the most enjoyable night she had. Right those moments, she had believed she was destined for Tsubasa and he for her –that they were a perfect couple.

She _was_ always sooo happy and contented whenever he's with her. His mere presence was enough to wipe out all her worries and fears.

But right now, she couldn't process what had happened. It was so fast. She doesn't even know what she should feel anymore.

Then, she remembered. _So you'll just lock yourself in your room and cry while your bastard of a boyfriend had the time of his life?_

Mikan sighed.

_Hotaru was right_. She needed to move on. She shouldn't let one gorgeous man haunt her forever –nope! She _had to_ move on, even though how much it hurts. 'It's not like he's the only man in this world!' She thought to herself. She convinced herself. Mikan forced out a smile. Then, she slapped herself to keep her awake. _No more tears! No more crying! _She smiled once again –a genuine one.

Pleased by the sudden strength and vigor that washed over her, she wiped the remaining tears away.

She turned and looked at the picture of them once again. She smirked. _Tsubasa Andou, it's your loss for letting me go. And I'm going to slap that fact at your face over and over again someday soon!_

_S_he put down the frame and bolted straight towards the bathroom.

-Mutual Benefits-

"_Tomorrow then, bro. Same place?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Ok. I'll hang up then."_

A certain raven-haired lad sighed the moment his call ended. "Who was it, baby?" the voice of a woman, whose waist was loosely wrapped by his strong arms, broke his momentary thinking. She was the daughter of one of the small company owners in Japan –a blond he had met on one of the bars.

"It's nothing," he answered before he kissed her senseless on the lips. They broke a while after, with the girl very much pleased with the train of events. She thought that she was _finally _the girl fit for Natsume Hyuuga –the most wanted _**playboy**_ bachelor of their age. Why wouldn't she be? As far as she knows, she was the only girl Natsume had allowed to enter in his office. And as far as everyone is concerned, it is already a big achievement.

When he smirked at her, she thought that she couldn't go wrong. Her heart skipped a beat, especially when she sensed him nearing her once again.

His hands cupped her cheeks. _He is about to kiss me! He is about to kiss me! For the fifth time –oh my god!_ She thought. However, he stopped and neared her ear. Her body hairs stood up from sheer pleasure when she felt his breath in her nape.

Just then, "We're done," he whispered.

.

.

.

The elevator dinged open. _CLICK!_

Reporters were already lined outside to witness the very same scene they had all grown accustomed to.

Inside the lift were two people, probably an **ex**-couple. The girl was facing the ground. It was awkwardly very silent besides the occasional hiccups from her. When she tilted her head up, it was clear that she had cried. _CLICK! CLICK! _Both her eyes and her cheeks were red from the 'intensity' of her emotions. When she realized the paparazzi were there, she took no hesitation to run away and hide her puffed face from the public.

Other cameramen followed her leave. Most stayed on their place. It was not like it's a very unusual commotion anyway.

"Tch." They heard someone complain.

All then turned to face the figure left in the elevator.

It was no other than the chick magnet himself, Natsume Hyuuga with his infamous signature smirk.

His hands were inside his pockets. His feet were crossed as his back lay comfortably on the wall. _CLICK! CLICK!_

"As you may have witnessed, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, Ms. Lee had just expressed her anguish with this recent event. How about you? What do you feel with this 50th break-up you had? What can you-"

"Is there anything that I should feel about?" Natsume intercepted the asking reporter as he walked out of the elevator. Some who followed him and heard him were taken aback by his direct answer. Others just kept their straight face, seemingly expecting that kind of reply from him.

"Well, don't you feel sorry or guilty?" another asked.

"It's not like I'm the one who asked them in the first place. Girls just basically throw themselves at me. Why should I be guilty? I was just being a gentleman to them. Their romantic fantasies were the ones that added the drama."

"So you do claim that every girl in this world were the ones who willingly fling themselves at you?"

Natsume smiled teasingly. He walked out of the building of his office.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga! Mr. Natsume Hyuuga!" The paparazzi persisted and kept on following him. The irritated Natsume stopped and turned to face them.

"Then, being the most world-recognized hottest bachelor, can you please give us this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to witness and record how the great Mr. Natsume Hyuuga work his way into every girl's heart."

"You're really wasting my time, do you know that?" He protested.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga but I-I was just-" He playfully smiled and neared the concerned reporter, which happened to be a girl. He could sense her nervousness as he saw her fidget with the recorder in her hands. He tipped her chin and leaned near her ear.

"Fine! For you, I'll do it," he whispered. Yet, it was still loud enough for the rest of the media crew to hear.

After he said those unexpected words, which by the way made the reporter blush, Natsume then looked up and searched among the crowd for his new prey. A few moments later, his line of sight landed to a girl silently walking on the other side of the street. Her carefree appearance showed that she was rather oblivious of the commotion he had set. _She may do_. He said to himself. A triumphant grin was on his face.

"I'll do this straight and direct," he told the media. Then, he marched towards the brunette and stopped directly in front of her.

He could tell that she was confused. But he ignored her expression. He cupped her cheeks. Her curiosity grew to alarm. But even before she could react, he slammed his lips into hers before the growing crowd.

_CLICK! CLICK! _Then, for some reason, Natsume couldn't bring himself to pull away _anymore_.

_CLICK! CLICK! _This was not what he had planned. It was supposed to be a _brief_ kiss.

_CLICK! CLICK! _But then he had realized that she wasn't responding to his kisses like other girls. Though to a third party, it might look like she had.

_CLICK! CLICK! _Her unnatural stubbornness intrigued him.

.

After a few passing minutes, he finally broke their contact. He withdrew his hands from her cheeks and placed them inside his pockets.

He turned to face the girl whose head was shyly bowed down to the ground.

Natsume smirked as he faced the breathless media.

"I expect you're already satisfied with this proof," he said, "and that you already get what you wanted. Now, GET LOST!"

He was about to leave when he felt the girl poke him in the shoulder. _Goddammit! And I thought she wasn't a fangirl!_

He impatiently turned towards her when, in front of all the people-

_SLAP!_

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Enough said, **_please review_**.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes… yes. I know I haven't updated FOR A VERRRRY LONG TIME. I am sooooo sorry! I'll try to update a little bit faster from now on! So please keep those reviews coming. Nyaha! :3 AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE WAIT.

* * *

**MUTUAL BENEFITS**

.

**A STUDY GUIDE TO UNDERSTANDING NATSUME HYUUGA**

There are five more things you need to know about a guy named Natsume Hyuuga, besides the five things you already knew –that he's a filthy rich playboy; the hot, hotter and hottest bachelor ever. If you do not know this five more things, it's either you are not a certified Natsume-lover or maybe you're just a beginner. But the most probable reason would be the second. I can't imagine someone not liking a guy named Natsume Hyuuga. So for all newbies out there, welcome to the club!

Anyway, _one_, Natsume Hyuuga privately kisses his flings or rather those girls who fling to him as a way of introducing himself. _Two, _he kisses you publicly. _Third_ will be in his bed. _Fourth _(and probably the saddest),he kisses you one last time as a way of saying "your service is no longer needed." What a _fifth _kiss meant no one really knows. It is still under further researching.

So STAY TUNED for more study guides.

VOLUME 01 EDITION 01 PUBLISHED BY PATCHORA INDUSTRIES: STUDY GUIDE TO UNDERSTANDING NATSUME HYUUGA.

.

**CHAPTER TWO: **The Headlines

**PATCHORA BULLETIN**

Giving to you the latest trends and news

_HEADLINES: One less fan for the hottest man, Natsume Hyuuga_

_It seemed that hottest bachelor, Natsume Hyuuga, had just been dumped–for the first time–by a girl. The recent photograph showed our favorite hottie being slapped just after he broke up with Ms. Akira Yuki Lee, but not by Ms. Lee herself. The unexpected circumstance has said to have happened just outside his company at 3 yesterday afternoon._

_The woman was identified to be Ms. Mikan Sakura, daughter and heir of an internationally-recognized company. Ms. Sakura recently came from a break-up from her 3-year boyfriend, Tsubasa Andou, for reasons the public has not yet been notified. Some says that it was the fault of the man. But after the controversial scene that happened yesterday, rumor has it that Ms. Sakura was actually the one cheating by secretly meeting up with Natsume Hyuuga, and that she wished to make amends by finally ending this secret relationship. And what solid proof would she present but by publicly slapping the third party?_

_To further prove the hypothesis, it was gathered that Natsume Hyuuga has often left Ms. Lee alone to meet with someone, most likely another lover, somewhere else. A lot of people believed this mysterious someone to be Ms. Mikan Sakura. To support that claim, witnesses of yesterday afternoon's scene narrated that Natsume Hyuuga's approach was in his own manner of showing his affection to a woman, which in this case is Ms. Sakura. Furthermore, we all know that the former would never kiss a woman publicly unless he is going out with her. This being said, people had come to a conclusion that indeed, the two had somehow shared a connection way before yesterday's event. The…_

_._

Natsume grabbed the newspaper from his best friend's grip and threw it across the table.

"Wha-?"

"Don't believe on that rubbish headline, Ruka. It's just full of useless information," Hyuuga Natsume told his best friend as he round the table and sat in his black chair. All the while, his friend's gaze never left him.

"Stop that, Ruka. You're creeping me out," he added annoyingly.

"What did I do wrong?" Ruka asked as he teasingly stared at his friend.

"That is what is wrong. You're judging me!" Natsume said, pointing accusingly at the man seated in front of him.

"Me? Judging you?" Ruka smiled. "Who the hell gave you the idea that I was judging you?"

With that, Natsume simply kept quiet. He got a black folder in one hand and turned his chair away from his friend, hoping he wouldn't see him and his playful grin again. He had enough with all the people he had met treating him differently ever since this morning. The least he'd want to see was his supposedly best friend smiling teasingly at him, as if he had made an utter fool of himself. Well, he did know that yesterday afternoon's commotion was really a foolish thing he did. He knew that. He just wished people wouldn't repeatedly remind him about it, especially Ruka.

The way they'd look at him was as if they had seen a ghost. After he'd pass by, he would then hear them whispering to each other about him. And when he had reached his office, hoping to forget everything, here comes his best friend reading out loud, whilst smiling, the one thing he'd wish not to hear.

Natsume sighed.

He turned and faced his friend again. Out of sheer annoyance, he placed back the folder in his table. He couldn't get his mind focused on it anyway. For some reason, he couldn't get the woman and everything that happened yesterday out of his head. His career and his reputation were ruined. **All because of her and that stupid headline.** He never expected that there'd be someone bold enough to actually reject him, until she came of course.

"You know what? I don't really know to who were you angry at. Was it to the writer of this headline? Or to the woman with you on this headline?" Ruka asked. "But you can't blame them both, Natsume. Maybe she wasn't just like the others. She _wasn't_ your fangirl."

"Obviously Ruka, I know. I am not angry at her. I am annoyed at this headline. They're making this up!" Natsume took the newspaper and read a few lines. "The reporters knew that I was not showing any affection to her. I simply did what they asked me to. I kissed her. I never met her before-"

"Oh really Natsume, are you quite sure?" Ruka teased. But Natsume didn't listen.

"-Now, they're putting my name in the middle of some stupid controversy!"

"And how long did that kiss last?"

"It's just- I," At loss for words, Natsume threw the newspaper back in the table as he looked at Ruka with a threatening glare, "Fine! I got carried away."

"See! You really can't blame them, Natsume. Everyone knew that you wouldn't kiss a girl publicly unless you're going out with her."

"Says who?"

"Dude, everyone knows that. It's written in a study guide," Ruka said with a smirk, trying to further tease his friend.

"Well, it's a lame study guide."

"Probably," Ruka shrugged. "Either way, that is one behavior people, including me, noticed on you. First, you privately kiss your flings before you take them out publicly. Unless, of course, she's an exception."

"Of course, she's an exception," Ruka raised a quizzical brow. "I mean it could've been anyone for that matter. It just happened that she was the girl that caught my attention. So, I-"

"So you went to her, stared at her and kissed her for five freaking minutes."

"You sound like an idiot. Don't joke with me."

_**#KNOCK#**_

_**#KNOCK#**_

And it just happened that right after, a knock was heard from across the room. It had signaled the end of the ridiculous controversy they once had. Natsume's secretary, Ms. Sumire Shouda, had come to deliver a rather important phone call.

"What is it?" asked Natsume.

"It's from your mom," answered Sumire, "She wanted to remind you of a friend's party."

"Yes, tell her I remembered. I'll be there."

With that, Sumire excused herself and took her leave.

"Well, looks like you'll be busy. I'll tell the gang you couldn't come tonight"

"You wouldn't come to the party?" asked Natsume.

"Nope! I've got some important, umm, business to attend to," excused Ruka. He stood up from his chair and tapped Natsume's shoulder. He then turned towards the couch located at the right corner of his office and grabbed his coat. "I'll be leaving then." In no time, Ruka was out of the room. Natsume sighed. He grabbed the newspaper once more before intently reading the texts.

"Showing affection, huh?" he scoffed.

.

Mikan was sitting quietly inside her office. An hour had passed and she still hasn't started with any of her paperwork yet –even a simple review of the files. She was distracted by a rather controversial headline that had unfortunately involved her name on it. Mikan knew, being the one concerned, that the news were somehow faked –edited. But she knew too no one would believe her if she said that. It was written in a way that was irrefutable. Even the picture looked convincing.

"This is trouble," she sighed.

Mikan came early that morning for the sake of finishing all the work she left off for the past four days. Ever since her talk with Hotaru yesterday, she was quite happy and had gone back to her usual self. She greeted all the employees she met with glee. And yes, indeed, they had greeted her back. However, she also felt that there was something terribly wrong, something different with them. It's because after greeting them and passing by, she'd notice that they'd start whispering behind.

At first, she had never thought of it as something big. She decided to ignore all of it. But the whispering persisted nonetheless. Every time she'd ask one of them what it was all about, they'd simply ignore her and walk away. That was when she got curious and hurriedly went to her office.

The instant she reached her table, the newspapers were already there. It had been delivered to her like the usual, by no other than her secretary. For a brief while, she had forgotten about the mysterious controversy outside her doors. But the moment her hands had reached for the papers and read the first lines, she almost dropped her bag and scream that it was all a lie.

"This is-"

_**#KNOCK#**_

_**#KNOCK#**_

"Come in," her voice was barely heard. She was still shock from the sudden commotion. Well, yes, she had remembered him alright and everything that had happened yesterday. She remembered the paparazzi and the huge crowd encircling them. She remembered how she slapped him and yelled at him. But why wasn't the latter not written here? And instead, it was replaced with her recent break-up with Tsubasa. _These people should've known! Why are they putting lies?_ She thought.

"Miss Mikan?" a head peered out of the door. It was a woman in her mid-30s, Mikan's secretary, with a phone in one hand.

"What is it?"

"You have a call. It's from Miss Imai," Miss Shizuka answered. Instantly, Mikan stood up from her seat and got the phone herself. Before speaking with the one on the line, Mikan gave Shizuka a friendly smile, before the latter exited the office.

"Hello? Hotaru? This is me, Mikan," Mikan began.

"_Baka, speak! What is this controversy between you and Hyuuga?" _asked Hotaru _"You told me nothing happened yesterday. Then, what is this headline all about?"_

"Well, about that," Mikan replied, rather hesitant with what to say next, "I was hoping you'd help me fix it."

"_What am I to you? A fixer?"_

"No, of course not, Hotaru! I was just thinking that with your reputation and all, you could help me out," explained Mikan. She was sweating profusely, scared of what her best friend might think and how she'd react.

"So, you would just use me and my reputation?"

"No!" Mikan bit her lip, "Never mind!" There was a brief silence right after that. Mikan heard Hotaru sigh from across the line.

"_For lying to me, and using my reputation to help you out, it will cost you A LOT!"_

"I know that, Hotaru. You don't have to remind me," replied Mikan, though the last part was rather close to a whisper.

"_Oi!" _Hotaru called, trying to start a new topic, _"Do you already have a dress for tonight's party? Anna wouldn't like it seeing you in a pathetic dress once again_."

"Wow! Said someone who came with her business suit the last time!" Mikan teased, all her previous worries gone with the wind, "But yeah, I still haven't thought of that yet."

"_Let me guess. You forgot?" _A mere chuckle was Mikan's reply. _"Baka!"_

"Don't worry! I'll try to find something later. I'll have to finish all the work first though," assured Mikan before hanging up. She then placed the phone on her desk. A smile was on her face. _Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all. _She thought. She'd just go to the party and forget about all these headlines. Those were just headlines. It comes and it goes. People would soon forget about all of it anyway.

However, little did she know that… tonight, she'd be in a lot more controversies than she could ever imagine.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**FAQs:**

_When will the real romance take place?_ A LITTLE SOONER. XD Wait for it. I won't let you down… I hope.

_Why Mutual Benefits? _You'll find it out SOON as well. :3

Also… I didn't intend to make Mikan a little bit out of her usual character. If I have accidentally made her act like one, I am so sorry. I will really try to improve and update as fast as I can. Any suggestions? :3 So, anyway, I wanted to make this fiction as cute as possible… so I'm still trying to work that one out. Nonetheless, I'm also starting to put none . ending's comments into _high _consideration. Yes… I think there'd be something different with this story. XD

Anyway, _**Please review.**_ :D Thank you very much for the support!


End file.
